


Reaching Out

by inbatcountry17



Series: Wish That You Were Here [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbatcountry17/pseuds/inbatcountry17
Summary: A one-shot expansion to 'Wish That You Were Here'. Takes place before the Epilogue. Adam has some things he wants to say.





	

A drink appeared on the bar in front of Miller.

“You’re a little young for me,” he said.

Jensen snorted.

“Don’t people going through mid-life crises usually date people ten years younger than them?” Jensen asked, gulping down his own drink. He signaled the bartender for another.

“I’m not going through a mid-life crisis.”

“You just nearly died,” Jensen said. “It’s almost same thing.”

The _‘I know from experience’_ went unsaid between them, but Miller heard it anyway. He accepted the drink.

“Besides, that’s not a ‘take me to your bed’ kind of buying you a drink. That’s a, ‘I’m sorry I broke into your apartment and went through your things’ kind of buying you a drink.”

Miller choked.

“I’ll buy you another one to say I’m sorry for thinking you were a stooge,” Jensen added, slapping him on the back to help him recover.

“What the fuck?” he said.

Jensen ignored him.

“While I’m on a roll, I would also like to give you some unsolicited advice. Ask your daughter what she wants. This isn’t the type of thing other people should be able to decide for a person. One way or the other. I was augmented without my say so, and I despised Sarif for it for the longest time. Still do, sometimes, when I’m feeling bitter. Let it be her decision, and support her when the consequences fall.”

Miller finished the drink. Jensen ordered him another without prompting.

“I miss her,” Miller said. The alcohol must have loosened his tongue. “And Ethan, and Neil. I miss them all so much.”

“Why are you here then?” Jensen asked.

He covered his face with on hand.

“Because he kicked me out. ‘What does it matter, you’re never here anyway,’ that’s what he said me. I couldn’t stand the thought of finding an apartment around there. Being close by and not able to see them. Coming out to Prague seemed like a good idea.”

“You know, I was on the other side of that kind of relationship,” Jensen said. “Megan was always working. She was so passionate about it, adored the work she did. I loved seeing her light up when she talked about it, but that was all she talked about. She was never around. We dated for four years, and one day I realized she could never marry me, because she was already married to her work. So I broke up with her. I still loved her, and if she just came around a little more I would have happily gotten back together with her. Being close by, but so far away from her became too painful. It seemed like a better option to have her gone entirely than to sit there night after night wondering if she’d come home for dinner.”

He gave Miller a meaningful look.

“Of course, the difference between you and her is that I’m reasonably certain you haven’t messed with your ex’s DNA or helped two mad men accomplish their goals. I know, because I went through your things.” Jensen tossed a peanut into his mouth.

“Nice speech. It’s a bit late, though,” Miller said.

“How so?”

“I already put my resignation in,” he answered.

Jensen looked relieved.  

Miller finished the second drink.

“Want to come back to my place so I can show you pictures of my kids?”

“I’d love to, but I’m…” he sighed, “watching a James Bond marathon with MacReady.”

“I don’t think I heard that right.”

Jensen shook his head.

“He found out I haven’t seen a single one, and got so _offended_ by my ‘ignorance’ he insisted on showing me what I’m missing out on. He was acting like I insulted his mother or something.”

“Knowing Mac, he probably was _raised_ by James Bond movies, so that might not be far off the mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of people who think Megan broke up with Adam, but I'm pretty sure there's at least one e-mail in Human Revolution that confirms that it was Adam who ended the relationship. 
> 
> The thing about the James Bond marathon is a reference to my semi-popular TF29 Headcanon post over on Tumblr.


End file.
